Pociones fallidas
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: No siempre las pociones funcionan como deberían. Arthur/Molly, Lucius/Narcissa, James/Lily, Luna/Rolf
1. No siempre te fíes de una poción

**Pociones fallidas**

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _Este fic participa en el_ _Reto#6: "Love is in the book"_ _del Foro "_ _Hogwarts a través de los años_ _"_

Pareja: Arthur/Molly

* * *

 **No siempre te fíes de una poción**

Molly se dejó caer sobre la cama en cuanto regresó a casa y se quedó mirando el techo. No sabía que pensar sobre lo que le habían dicho. Si era sincera conmigo misma, debía admitir que estaba entusiasmada con la idea, pero habían tomado una decisión y "eso" no estaba en los planes.

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar algo caerse en la cocina y se apareció al instante en el umbral de la puerta, donde tres pares de ojos voltearon hacia ella. Percy se levantó del suelo y caminó vacilante hasta ella para enseñarle la galleta que había tomado con una sonrisa.

—¡Percy! —se quejó Bill al ver a su hermanito arruinar el plan.

Molly sonrió ante la inocencia de su hijo más pequeño y lo tomó en brazos mientras miraba a los otros dos. Charlie y Bill dejaron de esconder las galletas que habían tomado e hicieron además de volverlas a poner en la caja que se había caído.

—Está bien, pueden comerlas, pero no va a haber postre en la cena.

Los hermanos se miraron, sopesando sus opciones, pero al final decidieron que valía la pena y comenzaron a comer.

Una hora más tarde, Arthur llegó del trabajo. Se sorprendió de ver a su esposa sentada a oscuras en la cocina, así que después de darle un beso, le preguntó si estaba todo bien.

—Sé que dijimos que debíamos esperar, pero parece que la poción no funcionó —murmuró ella, yendo directo al grano.

Arthur primero frunció el ceño intentando averiguar de que hablaba su esposa, pero al verla señalar con su mirada el vientre, entendió.

—¿Quieres decir que vamos a tener otro hijo? —preguntó emocionado, olvidando los problemas económicos que estaban pasando y por los cuales habían decidido esperar.

—Bueno, no exactamente…

La sonrisa de Arthur se ensanchó aún más y abrazó a su esposa con fuerza. Molly solo esperaba que fueran niñas, ya tenía suficiente de niños traviesos.

* * *

Pobre Molly, no sabe lo que le espera xD


	2. Hay que poner atención en clase

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _Este fic participa en el_ _Reto#6: "Love is in the book"_ _del Foro "_ _Hogwarts a través de los años_ _"_

Pareja: Lucius/ Narcissa

* * *

 **Hay que poner atención en clase**

La chica no podía creer que había olvidado el libro. Seguía repitiéndose a sí misma lo tonta que había sido y que por culpa de su estupidez iba a llegar tarde a la clase. Iba corriendo por los pasillos, aferrando su libro hasta que llegó al salón. Respiró hondo intentando calmar su respiración y abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar, profesor?

El profesor Slughorn asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía explicando la poción que harían ese día. Narcissa buscó un lugar para sentarse, pero el único disponible era junto a Malfoy. Suspiró con resignación y se sentó. Lucius no perdió el tiempo en empezar a coquetearle, como llevaba haciendo los últimos meses para fastidio de ella.

—¿Por qué tan tarde, preciosa?

Ella le lanzó una mala mirada y continuó buscando la poción en el libro, sin prestarle atención. Lograron trabajar durante varios minutos sin ningún otro comentario, preparando los ingredientes y empezaron a añadirlos al caldero. Lucius estaba mezclando el brebaje sin ponerle mucha atención, estaba más interesado en observar la chica. Narcissa empezó a cortar el siguiente ingrediente, pero se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al tomarlo de los estantes. Se levantó de su asiento para ir por el correcto, cuando el chico los tomó y los arrojó al caldero.

—¡Lucius, no! —intentó advertirlo ella, pero era demasiado tarde, en ese momento la poción explotó.

Todo los alumnos se quedaron callados unos segundos, preocupados por lo que podría causar la poción en el chico.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Malfoy quitándose la mezcla pegajosa de los ojos.

En este momento, la tensión disminuyó y todos soltaron una carcajada. Lucius se preparaba para lanzar malas miradas a todos, cuando vio a Narcissa reír.

Se olvidó de la pequeña humillación que acababa de sufrir al verla con esa sonrisa tan hermosa. No cabía duda, se dejaría bañar en poción todos los días para volver a verla así.


	3. Las malas ideas de Sirius

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto#6: "Love is in the book" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

Pareja:James / Lily

* * *

 **Las malas ideas de Sirius**

Sirius había mandando un mensaje a todos los merodeadores, comentándoles que era urgente encontrarse. Habían decidido verse en casa de los Potter y los otros tres integrantes del grupo esperaban ansiosos al chico. No sabían porqué los había reunido, así que estaban preocupados. En cuanto alguien tocó a la puerta, los tres se abalanzaron para abrir. Sirius estaba frente a ellos, con un viejo libro en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

…

—¿Eso está en francés? —preguntó Remus intentando descifrar lo que decía.

—Francés antiguo —respondió orgulloso Sirius—, pero no se preocupen, entiendo un poco.

—Y ¿para qué dices que es esa poción? —Volvió a preguntar Peter inseguro.

Sirius soltó un suspiró y miró con reproche a su amigo, pero volvió a explicarle todo. Era un viejo libro de pociones pertenecientes a su familia, donde venían recetas de lo más interesantes. La que intentarían ese día tenía que ver con el sexo. No que ellos tuvieran problemas con eso, pero según lo que había entendido el chico, los transformaría en animales en la cama.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y aseguró que él no probaría esa poción, suficiente tenía con transformarse en animal todos los meses, pero los otros tres estaban muy animados. James empezó a cortar los ingredientes, mientras Peter los echaba al caldero según las instrucciones de Sirius. Cuando al fin estuvo lista, brindaron y tomaron el brebaje de un solo trago.

...

—Mmm... ¿Lily? —la voz vacilante de James se escuchó desde la puerta entreabierta.

Ella miró con sospecha el lugar, pensando en que había hecho su esposo y sus amigos ahora para no atreverse a cruzar la puerta.

—¿Podrías ayudarnos? —esta vez fue Peter a preguntar.

Con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Su esposo lucía unos enormes cuernos en la frente, Sirius tenía una cola larga y negra en la base de su espalda y Peter tenía unos bigotes de roedor debajo de su nariz. El único que se veía normal era Remus, probablemente no se había atrevido a probar lo que sea que habían hecho. Una sabia decisión a opinión de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué pasó? —exclamó ella, pero tras una pequeña pausa, añadió—. No, mejor no me digan. Suerte en quitarse eso.

Sin más, se encaminó hacia la habitación, dejando a los cuatro amigos boquiabiertos.

—Esto es tu culpa, Sirius —gritó James tocándose los cuernos.

—Bueno, nos trasformamos en animales ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Peter y James sacaron sus varitas, dispuestos a hechizarlos, mientras Remus miraba la escena divertido.

...

—¿Ya te quitaste los cuernos? —preguntó la pelirroja en cuanto escuchó entrar a su marido a la habitación. Tras la respuesta afirmativa del chico, volteó a verlo—. Te quedaban bien.

Él le lanzó una mala mirada y ella no pudo contener más la risa. James empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido, desde la idea de Sirius, hasta los malos resultados y ella reía cada vez más fuerte.

—No sé como aún puedes confiar en Sirius, siempre que tiene una idea terminan muy mal —soltó ella en cuanto se calmó un poco —Eres un tonto.

—Pero soy tu tonto —dijo después de darle un beso—, espera, eso no sonó bien.

Lily se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

No puedo pensar en estos dos sin meter de por medio a los merodeadores xD


	4. Como curar un resfriado

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto#6: "Love is in the book" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

Pareja:Luna/ Rolf

* * *

 **Como curar un resfriado**

—Mami, no me siento muy bien.

Luna miró a su hijo Lysander y vio los claros síntomas de un resfriado. Estaba pálido, tenía la nariz enrojecida y los ojos llorosos. Atrás de él, Lorcan miraba a su madre esperando el diagnóstico.

—Rolf, ¿puedes prepararles poción pimentónica? Mientras, les prepararé té de gurdirraíz.

Ambos niños hicieron una mueca ante la mención del té, pero sabían que tendrían que tomarlo si querían mejorar. Rolf miró con compasión a sus hijos y se encaminó al sótano, listo para preparar la poción.

…

Cuando su papá regresó, Lorcan y Lysander dejaron la taza de té y corrieron hacia él. Rolf apenas tuvo tiempo de destapar los dos frascos antes de que lo tomaran, pero en vez de ver el característico humo saliendo de las orejas, los gemelos empezaron a flotar.

Luna arqueó una ceja y miró a su esposo, extrañada de que él pudiera haberse equivocado en una poción. Rolf también se sorprendió y empezó a enumerar los ingredientes que había usado.

—Puse el cuerno, la raíz de mandrágora.. —al escuchar eso, Luna abrió los ojos y se sonrojó—, ¿volviste a usar mis frascos para guardar tus ingredientes?

Ella se mordió el labio y él supo que lo había vuelto a hacer. Ya tendría tiempo después de recordarle la importancia de no mezclar los frascos, ahora tenía que correr detrás de sus hijos para atraparlos.

Al escuchar la risa de sus hijos, Luna pensó que, tal vez, su esposo había descubierto una forma más efectiva para curar los resfriados.

* * *

Se supone que lo que Rolf usó fueron ciruelas dirigibles en vez de la raíz de mandrágora (supongo que estaba molido o algo así para no darse cuenta xD)


End file.
